Ignis
Ignis Smokelancer is the team's smokejumper and honorary firepup. Ignis was adopted from Lunar Lex. He is the cousin of Marshall in the Xavierverse and the CenturiRealm. In the CenturiRealm, he is one of the three firefighters/firepups or firedogs but with a different position. However, in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, he considered Marshall as a close friend of his, he's only the team's smokejumper pup and he has no trainee, yet... Ignis belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Personality A very headstrong individual, Ignis is no stranger to many challenges he would face. Most of the time, he is very active, disciplined, loyal, and always ready for action. And this encourages his teammates to step up to what he called "A-Game", which means that they should do and keep their expectations best. While in being on a mission, he is a risk-taker, and this is something that usually worries the entire team, especially Marshall. Because of his headstrong personality, Ignis will face all odds, especially alone, and he won't give up until the mission is finished or he dies trying. Whenever he is not on action, he is an enthusiastic person, always willing to keep up and lend his teammates and people all around him. But he truly loathes show-offs and daredevils (even Danny). To add that, he commented that "Their risks are not even worth it!", and with that, he would usually avoid them. Aside from that, he has a humorous personality and is more than willing to laugh and enjoy every joke, even seeing Marshall being clumsy. Bio Ignis was born in a big airy state of Teriarion Sky. He was an orphan who appeared to be born in a forest fire. The first thing he knew was that he was left alone by his parents and the forest fire apparently begin to spread more, causing the newborn Ignis affecting from the burning situation. But then, the smokejumpers and the fire fighting team showed up as they put out the fire. One of the smokejumpers apparently saw one newborn pup alone in the woods and was whimpering for help. That was Ignis himself as a newborn. He didn't want the pup to be alone and be dead by the fire and the priority of the smokejumpers is to save lives and protect him from the scorching blaze. Soon, the last thing Ignis knew was he was taken by a smokejumper and was saved from the forest fire. Later on, as he grows up as the firefighting team raised him in a firehouse, he knew that story when one of the smokejumpers told about him when was born and saved in the forest. He was still considered an orphan when he realized his parents left them during the same incident. Under the small pressure of his loneliness, he started searching clues and whereabouts of his missing parents and not long as he grew up, inspiration took over his mind as he wanted to be a smokejumper....a smokejumper pup. Later on, as he started his job as a smokejumper, he remembered one thing that always keeps on his mind. His cousin. From what he realized that he had known, he keeps going on as he keeps on fighting fire with fire. As he grows up after he became the youngest member of the smokejumpers of Teriarion Gale, he kept on searching his parents' whereabouts. People mostly told them they haven't seen his parents. Most likely that he was barely frustrated by the people's comments but still, he kept himself calm and remain curious as continued the search. As for these days, he barely remembered one, one who was a family to him, aside from his parents. Marshall. Not long as he decided to move, he went to Adventure Bay, for what information he had kept within his mind for a very long time. Not only that not long that he realized that Marshall was his long lost cousin, but that was also the last words he heard from his parents when he was a newborn. It still heard him at his head the whole time, and finding him would often be his best choice as any. As the townspeople of Adventure Bay answered his questions, the answer directly leads to the Lookout. For what he had known, he would saw his cousin for the first time. By the time when he arrived there, Marshall was feeling nostalgic and he knew the same thing as well. As what he familiarize the Dalmatian and Carolina Dog mix, Marshall knew that the mixed breed was Ignis. As they found each other, the two cousins rejoined once again as for Marshall introduced and told everything about Ignis back when he was Teriarion Gale. Now, he joined the team as the smokejumper and honorary firepup. Still, the only thing he has to do left was to find his parents... Appearance Normal Ignis, like Marshall, is a Black-spotted Dalmatian. Ignis has pale white fur, along with black spots all over his body. His eyes have two colors because he was born with heterochromia; his left eye is white and his right eye is yellow. His collar is pale white and his pup tag has a plane above and a fire symbol below. Uniform His uniform were similar to Marshall's, but has black stripes as outlines and has sleeves. Needless to say, even when they are matched, he is still an honorary firepup. Flight Uniform As usual, it's as identical as Marshall's, however with black highlights and outlines (in case if you guys get confused). He wears a similar pup pack as well as Marshall's however, aside that has water cannons, his jet pack flew at a very high speed since he's an experienced smokejumper and he also has an emergency parachute just in case. Anthro Appearance As an anthro in the Xavierverse, the CenturiRealm, and the T-C AU, Ignis has the same markings as a feral. As for his clothing, he wears an unbuttoned red plaid shirt with his pup tag at the top front pocket, covering a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Mission PAW Appearance: In this appearance, Ignis' Mission PAW suit is similar to Marshall's, although dark red highlights and his black suit had two durable knee-pads attached. His gear consists of... * High-Powered Hydro Launcher - Used to wiped off his foes away with high overflowing icy cold water, and sometimes left off with a chilly effect. * Flashing Flares - These flares are used to signal Ignis' teammates, and it's also useful because it can also blind his foes, temporarily losing vision. The color of the flare is crimson red. * Turbo Wings - Used to fly at a very high speed, and sometimes uses it for pursuing his foes. It's his main vehicle Trivia Vehicle As a fire pup, he would often use Marshall's firetruck, since he's also an honorary firepup of the team. Although, it had red and black highlights instead of white. As for Mission PAW, he uses his turbo wings as his signature vehicle. Random Facts * Ignis' name is self-explanatory as Marshall's name; literally means "Fire" and "Lightning". Despite that he has no surname, he takes the surname of his first owner, "Smokelancer". The "Smoke" part of his surname is self-explanatory, while "Lancer" is usually coming or derived from the word "Lance" which means, a type of a spear. All in all, Ignis Smokelancer literally is the "Smoking Spear of Fire and Lightning." * As mentioned in his debut called "By The Fire", he sees his owner "Smoke" as his dad, even if their species are different from one another. * Whenever he sees Marshall going clumsy, he usually groaned in a bit of disappointment, but he always finds it funny. In the CenturiRealm, he would often react the same thing to Marshall and Arabella. * Ignis is one of my two characters to enter the CenturiRealm. The other one is Navy (Thanks to the approval from DJ.RJ.Centurion), and he is the first cousin of Marshall to enter as well. * Ignis is maybe a firefighter but in a different tactic along with Marshall and Umbravivo. It also the fact that three of them are specialized firepups in their own fields; Firedogs, Demolitions, and Smokejumpers. * In the CenturiRealm, Ignis wished to visit Red October along with his cousin, Marshall, his cousin-in-law, Arabella, or his Dalmatian close friends of their hometown, Maximillian, Umbravivo, and Velia. He even wanted to look at the apple orchards; his favorite are Granny Smith Apples. **But despite that, he has hatred against Maximus III, of why he is against his cousin, and of why he never believed in the ideals of PAW Patrol. But he still respected him being the unofficial leader of Red October. * Despite that he is picky about choosing sweets or desserts, he has a sweet tooth. However, he is allergic to anything related to strawberries and blueberries. He can't stand to them, especially mixed, and would often leave him a huge swell when he ate those. * Before he moved to Adventure Bay, and ever since his time in training to be a smokejumper, his body was drastically improved when he was in the deep areas of a forest fire. As of now, he can withstand the heat in towns and the forests during emergencies, much like his high endurance against the flames is similar to Marshall's and Umbravivo's. * In the CenturiRealm, he really envies Saracco of his thief mastery. * As he answered in "Ask My OCs: Navy and Ignis!", he likes to play Badminton and Lawn Tennis. There are times that he joined competitions of these two sports, and he is particularly known of his great reflexes and strength of his hands and arms. Catchphrases: * Leave the flames to me! * Fire in the forest and people in fear? This smokejumper will never be smeared! * There she burns, fellas! * Air and fire, all will come to my desire! * I'm born aerial, and the sky is my second home! Family: * Unknown Parents - Deceased * Marshall - Cousin (In the Xavierverse and the CenturiRealm) * Arabella - Cousin-in-law (In the CenturiRealm) Still working on it... Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Adopted Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Anthro Category:Characters Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Firefighter/Smokejumper pup Category:Fire Pups Category:Fire Pup Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU